


Ultio Ultionis

by magicscales166



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark Harry, Drama, Gen or Pre-Slash, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicscales166/pseuds/magicscales166
Summary: What if Harry had really wanted Bellatrix to suffer for his Godfathers death? A Look at what could have happened at the DoM if Harry had leaned just a little more towards the Dark and away from the Light. One-Shot.





	Ultio Ultionis

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas for the AU plot, as well as any and all errors in spelling and grammar. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Any recognizable lines in this work are inspired by HP OotP both the book and movie.

Warnings: Character Death, AU plot (though follows cannon until the DoM), OOC Harry and Voldemort, hints of Pre-Slash, brief mention of torture. My first try at writing a fanfic.

Rating: T for brief mentions of torture, character death, and my paranoia.

"Regular Speech"

'Personal thoughts'

/Talk through the HP/LV bond/

Ultio Ultionis*

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!"

Anger and rage, worse than he had ever known allowed him to catch up to the murdering witch despite her head start. She had killed him. The one person who actually cared about him, Harry, just Harry, not the Boy-who-Lived-to be-the-Hope -of the-Light, and she was going to pay dearly for it.

"Did you love him Potter, my blood traitor cousin? Will baby Potter miss his mutt of a godfather, after he was finally put down like the dog he was?" Bellatrix began cackling madly, her joy over her cousins demise obvious.

At her words, Harry's fury spiked fueling him to move faster. He was on her in seconds, adrenalin feeding the anger and determination that had taken hold him.

"Aww, you did love him didn't you, well it won't be long before you are reunited with your dear dogfather, the Dark Lord will soon finish you."

A rage like none he had ever known overwhelmed his senses, Harry could feel his magic swelling, ready to lash out the moment he allowed it. Bellatrix was going to pay, he wanted her to hurt the way he was hurting. Harry poured all of his despair, hurt and anger into one word and raising his wand he aimed directly for Bellatrix and shouted,

"Crucio!"

A feeling unlike anything he had ever felt, coursed through harry. The rush of power so intense it was a pleasure that bordered on pain. Bellatrix writhed and screamed under his wand, she was at his mercy and he, the hero of the Light, liked it.

Through the delightful haze he felt from the dark coursing through him and the sounds of Bellatrix's screams, Harry began to feel a dull burn centered on his scar. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized Voldemort had arrived. Despite the threat he knew Voldemort posed, Harry could not help but focus on Bellatrix, and the fact that she had not paid nearly enough for what she had done. Slowly Harry realized he wanted her dead, and he wanted to be the one to do it.

A subtle movement to his left drew Harry's attention, and he watched as Voldemort gracefully emerged from the shadows. Harry observed the Dark Lord as his burgundy gaze took in the scene, eyes shifting from Harry, whose wand still pointed at Bellatrix, to the floor where one of his most faithful Deatheters lay, still trembling from the aftereffects of the Cruciatus curse. Voldemort fixed his ruby stare on Harry's Emerald one.

"Well done Potter, the Cruciatus? Who knew you had it in you? Perhaps Dumbledore's golden boy is not as Light as we all believe." The dark lord looked at Harry strangely, as if he was a long time disappointment that suddenly showed unexpected promise.

"She deserved it," Harry bit out; "She killed him." Harry grasped his wand tighter causing white hot sparks to shoot from the end.

Voldemort looked at him appraisingly,

"Yes Harry she did, and she deserves so much more doesn't she. After all, she took away the last of your family; she took pleasure in killing him Harry." His words were softly spoken, a caresses against Harry's raw soul.

"You want to kill her don't you harry. I can feel it through the bond, your need for revenge. You know the spell Harry, you have the power and the desire to end her life, it would be easy."  
Harry's mind suddenly went quiet, thinking only of Voldemort's words. 'Could he do it, could he use the unforgivable Avada Kedavra? Why not?' his mind supplied 'she killed him, and what is one more unforgivable?'

/"Yes Harry, kill her for what she has done she will be a loss to no one."/ the Dark Lord Encouraged through their shared bond.

His mind was set. He was going to do it. He was going to kill her.

"Avada- "

"Harry," a familiar voice said. "Harry my boy don't do it."

Harry glanced to his right and saw that Dumbledore, in all his bearded glory had finally arrived.

"This isn't the way the Light works my boy," Dumbledore chided. "I know how you feel child, but murdering Bellatrix won't bring Siri-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL! I WANT HER DEAD, I WANT HER TO PAY!" Harry roared, his vocal cords straining.

/"Your right Harry, he doesn't understand your need for revenge, but I do. Kill her Harry, join me, I will protect you, and help you fully embrace your power."/ 

The Dark Lord was practically crooning, his tone full of empathy and acceptance, something he would never get from Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore tried again to gain Harry's attention,

"My Child-"

"DON'T!" Harry yelled. "I AM NOT YOUR ANYTHING! IF YOU WOULD HAVE TOLD ME THE TRUTH I WOULDN'T BE HERE." Harry's magic began to leak out causing both his hair and robes to blow furiously around him.

"IF YOU HADN'T KEPT SIR-HIM LOCKED AWAY HE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SO RECKLESS AND SHE WOULDNET HAVE BEEN ABLE TO KILL HIM!" Harry pointed his wand at Dumbledore stating "THIS  
IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Now my-"

"Avada Kedavra" Harry said coldly.

A blinding neon green light shot from Harry's wand striking Dumbledore square in the chest. Before Dumbledore's body had a chance to hit the floor Harry spun to face a gob smacked Bellatrix, who seemed to be frozen halfway through an attempt to get up off the floor. Harry lined up his wand and with a voice full of hatred, cast the killing curse one more time. As the cures left his wand, Harry began to collapse. He waited for the impact of his tired body with the cold floor but before he could hit, warm arms encircled him and gently lowered his lower half to the floor.

"Well done My Harry, you truly are amazing, two killing curses your first time; it is no wonder you feel weak. You did such a wonderful job taking out the great Albus Dumbledore, and you rid me of a useless psychotic follower at the same time. Together Harry we will do great things, but for now, rest, I will look after you my Chosen."

From the safety of The Dark Lords arms Harry relaxed, falling into a restful sleep, feeling safe and accepted for perhaps the first time in his life. Harry knew there was still a war to fight, but he felt confidante that his side would win, after all who could defeat The Dark Lord with his Chosen by his side.

~Fin~

*Latin phrase meaning avenging, punishment


End file.
